


卡萨布兰卡之梦

by SolarUmbrae



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 吉尔伽美什 - Fandom, 恩奇都 - Fandom, 闪恩 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarUmbrae/pseuds/SolarUmbrae
Kudos: 13





	卡萨布兰卡之梦

我钟爱那不吝给予的灵魂，因为他常常无私奉献而不是私藏。

吉尔伽美什做了一个梦，一个关于遥远璀璨过往的梦。  
他梦到在他和恩奇都杀掉天牛的那天，浑身染血的他和另一个如出一辙的人在残垣断壁和天牛庞大的尸体前大口喘着气。  
即便是一旁天牛尸体散发出浓重的血腥和油脂或者泥土破裂迸溅出的灰尘的味道也没有掩盖住一旁丰收女神的怒气  
“你们竟敢杀掉父神的天牛，愚蠢的乌鲁克王和那边的破铜烂铁，”伊什塔尔向着吉尔伽美什和恩奇都怒吼着，“神界一定会降下怒火把乌鲁克烧得一干二净！”  
在吉尔伽美什还没有来得及开口的时候，一旁的恩奇都就硬生生撕下天牛的腿扔向那个自负的女神引以为傲的脸上，“闭嘴，你这无能的淫荡女神，不要让我逮到你，否则我会让你经历和那边死掉的牛一样的命运。滚回去，滚回你的艾比夫山去，然后继续向你那伟大的父神撒娇去吧。”

吉尔伽美什先是诧异随即便开口大笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈恩奇都你这家伙，很好。”  
恩奇都对着吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼睛狡黠地笑了笑，‘’我模仿的吉尔还不错吧！“”  
吉尔伽美什望着面前头发、白衣都染上血污，却依旧漂亮得出奇的人，望着他生机动人的眼睛，接着露出一个满足的笑容。  
那个笑容里面没有任何嘲笑的意味，只是带着对现在对眼下对身旁这个人的存在而发自内心的幸福和充实  
恩奇都先是不解地望着吉尔伽美什认为又是那一句话引他发笑，然后宛如心灵相通一般地理解了对方。  
恩奇都站起身，面容和身影都被笼罩在即将沉没的夕阳的金色光辉中，对着黄金的王伸出手，“走吧，吉尔，人们为王的胜利所准备的庆宴就要开始了。“  
那是一只可以称得上纤细的手，白皙的皮肤，骨节分明的手指，包裹之下是坚韧的骨头和非人的力量，吉尔伽美什再熟悉不过，这是他在漫长的旅程和深夜里无数次紧紧握住的，爱人的部分。  
吉尔伽美什抬手握住，然后狠狠一拉，绿色的英雄跌入突如其来的陷阱中，吉尔伽美什环抱着他，感受着对方狂热跳动的心脏，仿佛战斗的余韵还在身体里面鼓动叫嚣着，以及付着血也遮盖不住、带着露珠的青草味道，吻向了他。  
“庆宴可以现在就开始。”

两个人在战斗后残破的旷野中尽情地吻着，乌鲁克干燥的空气里还弥漫着血液的铁锈味，可是恩奇都的气味很好的掩盖了这一切，王贪婪地沉溺在这个味道中，并且孜孜不倦地和对方像是浸泡在果脯蜜罐中的口腔里交换唾液，野蛮地纠缠着对方蜜桔味道的舌头。  
恩奇都在密集的亲吻中寻找着落脚点，他被死死囚禁在对方的怀里，布料和裸露的肌肤相互摩擦着，已经交缠过无数次的身体早就轻车熟路地被唇齿交缠的情欲点燃。  
吉尔伽美什一边轻轻撕咬着恩奇都纤细的脖颈一边微微俯身，把属于大地的一部分交还回去一样压向对方。  
可是恩奇都并不想躺在地上，即使这是他所来自的母床，战斗留下的碎屑和一旁尸体留下的残骸还是令他放弃了回到大地母亲温暖怀抱的想法，这个时候他宁愿搂着在他身体上不断刻下青紫色爱欲痕迹的暴君。于是他用双臂搂过吉尔伽美什的脖子，双腿分开跨坐在对方的腰肢上，在短暂的停战中微微喘息着说道，“抱着我。”  
吉尔伽美什轻声嗤笑一声，就着对方的姿势，用力抬着缠绕在他身上的泥巴人起身，在密不透风的距离下，彼此吐出来的气息交缠在一起，坏心眼的王眯起眼睛，抚摸着对方的背脊，像是害怕用手指惊扰那过分漂亮的骨骼，只在神经上留下指尖快速划过的瘙痒  
‘’你平时不是很喜欢躺在泥巴上吗？”  
恩奇都用湿润软糯的舌头舔舐着对方耳廓，微热的鼻息一下慢一下快地全部扑在对方耳朵最敏感的部分，圆润的臀部隔着布料紧紧贴着对方的胯部，臀肉凹进去的部分引诱着吉尔伽美什胀硬炙热的阴茎。

“可我现在比较喜欢躺在你上面。”

“哼，本王允许了。”

吉尔伽美什快速利落地扯下包裹着恩奇都的衣物，久不见阳光的白皙皮肤暴露在冷冽的北风中，即刻就被另外一副火热的肉体覆盖了。吉尔伽美什掰开恩奇都的双腿轻车熟路地摩擦着淌着液体的柔软穴口，然后伸出手指去迎接对方湿润缠绵的款待。

“你就怎么迫不及待吗？恩奇都，你湿得本王现在直接捅进去都没有问题。”  
“呜………嗯……”

恩奇都身体突然狠狠颤抖了一下，随着吉尔伽美什熟练快速压着身体里绝顶快感的开关，原本就湿润的甬道发出更加粘腻的声响。金色的国王一边用手指胡搅蛮缠地刺激着那个脆弱敏感的穴洞一边发狠似地不断用舌头搅拌他绿色朋友的唇齿。直到一方的嘴巴里再也承不下湿濡的液体，恩奇都才能仰起脖子从吉尔伽美什没完没了的前戏中透口气，他把漂亮脆弱的喉结暴露在空气中，然而就像是早就窥视许久的野兽一般终于等到防备的幼犬松懈的一刻，吉尔伽美什一口咬了上去，温软滑润的肌肤颤抖着迎接尖锐的利齿刺破表面脆弱的防护，到达更深一层流淌着血液的脉络。白皙的皮肤上立刻被印上一个泛血的刻印。  
吉尔伽美什眯着眼睛看了看，似乎很满意自己在眼前这个漂亮得过分的造物上留下的暴痕，他伸出红色的舌头不断加深牙齿的印记，抬着眼睛看向被迫沉溺在爱情刑法里的犯人，施虐小穴的泡软的手指也从两根增加到了三根。  
恩奇都贴着吉尔伽美什的耳朵，将染上欲望的喘息声送到勤恳爱人的耳膜中，勾着脖颈的手指插入浸湿的头发里，报复一般向外扯着。

“再不快点的话，我就自己把它塞进去。”

金色的暴君终于结束了对穴肉翻来覆去的折磨，把从恩奇都体内带出油滑的液体涂抹在因为摩擦鼓胀充血的乳头上，饱涨的红色璎珞被狠狠吸吮着，吉尔伽美什都觉得如果自己狠狠咬下去，那色情果实一定会迸裂出甜美的汁液来。好心情的王把涨硬的前端抵在微微张开的小穴前，经历过无数次交合的身体已经明白即将到来的庞然大物和一同伴随着的如影随形的快感微微颤抖着。穴口的皱褶紧紧贴着吉尔伽美什柱体硬得硕大的前端，甚至不知廉耻地一点一点吸吮着。

“你这里都这样邀请本王了。”

粗壮的阴茎没有任何阻拦就进入到恩奇都热切潮湿的体内，随即便立刻被邀请加入这场穴肉紧迫交缠编织出来纵欲放荡的舞会，吉尔伽美什吻着殷红的乳头粗暴地捅进恩奇都的体内，每一下都精准无比地摩擦到了对方致死的凸点，连绵的快感像是汹涌的巨浪猛烈地冲刷着恩奇都所剩不多的理智，喷吐在皮肤上炙热的气息，被手指大肆揉捏的每一寸肌理，被粗暴掠夺嘴巴里少得可怜的空气和溢出的液体，以及不断进出交合的肉体发出粘腻的水声，这是一场由吉尔伽美什带来的滔天巨浪，他像是一艘不堪重负岌岌可危的破船，  
而恩奇都紧紧搂着对方，这是他在这场暴风雨中唯一的支撑物。  
不知道过了多久，寒冷的黑夜取代了太阳最后的光辉，连可以摄取温暖的来源都仅剩面前掐着他腰肢不断捅进他的身体的男人，恩奇都甚至感受不到外物的存在了，他脑子里唯一留下的就是那根又大又硬、不断在他身体里进出的东西。原本平坦的小腹微微隆起，恩奇都甚至怀疑自己很久没有进食的胃里都被吉尔伽美什射出的白色液体装满了。粗大的肉柱把出口撑的满满当当，连一丝可怜的皱褶都没有，身体里浓稠的液体连一滴都漏不出来，每一次插进去或是臀瓣被大肆揉捏都会发出淫靡的水声。  
“啊…慢点……不行……嗯……快……”  
“你最好想清楚到底要怎么做……”  
恩奇都完全理解不了吉尔伽美什发出的音节，吉尔伽美什整根拔出又抽插进去把他迷糊的脑袋都变成了他那被捅穿的可怜肉穴。他大口地呼吸着，想从层层重叠的快感里稍微喘口气，可是吉尔伽美什连微弱的仁慈都不愿给予，他掐着脆弱的盆骨不断撞击，硕大的柱体带出体内存积的液体然后再一次狠狠送回去，捧着对方的脸吻着，甚至嘴角淌下的唾液都不肯放过。恩奇都开始觉得攀附在肠道里面隐秘肉块都快被操的变形。

“啊嗯…吉尔…我……好像…要……”  
恩奇都剧烈颤抖着，他不停扭动着腰肢，想把埋在体内的阴茎送到更深的地方去。  
“再等等。”  
吉尔伽美什更加用力地搂着即将高潮的美人，一边温柔地亲吻着他流出的眼泪和颤抖的后颈，一边拼了命把自己挤进更加紧致的穴肉深处。

“呜………啊啊……呜……吉尔……放开”

吉尔伽美什在对方即将释放的瞬间死死掐住了前端的小口，恩奇都感觉自己快要坏掉了，即将宣泄的快感像是被阀门硬生生隔断的洪流，恩奇都想要推开箍住自己胀得紫红的前端的元凶，可除了从喉咙里溢出的高昂呻吟和哭喊，他什么都做不到。暖热紧致的肠肉发了疯一样收缩吸附着外来的异物，吉尔伽美什几乎想要立刻把囊袋里面所有的精液将身下哭喊的人射个满怀。

吉尔伽美什抚摸着恩奇都微微鼓起的小腹，恩奇都感觉到捅进来的那根东西胀的更大了，死死地顶着自己。混蛋的国王终于放开那根被掐得肿胀的可怜东西，湿濡的阴茎立刻就射出白色粘稠的液体。

“竟敢抛下本王自己提前享乐，这可是对王的不敬。”  
黄金的暴君残忍地述说了爱人的罪证，死死地锢住着恩奇都瘫软的身体一边插射一边更加大力的操干他，连高潮后残留的余韵都无法从名为吉尔伽美什的囚笼逃离。  
遥远的城市已经亮起庆宴的火光，而贪婪的国王又开始了另外一场漫长的折磨。

两位俊杰的英雄姗姗来迟，可是人民还是热情地献上了他们的感激和祝福  
“恩奇都真是英勇啊，特别是最后爬上公牛的那下！真是让人热血沸腾啊！”  
“真是的，神明一点都不体谅一下我们的心情，老是做些过分的事情，要不是吉尔伽美什王和恩奇都，我们都不知道该怎么办了。”  
“等我长大以后，我也要像恩奇都和王一样，保护乌鲁克！”  
恩奇都微笑着接过人们不断递过来的谢礼，然后一一温柔地回应着，  
“啊啊，那并不是什么困难的事，要说的话，只是在合适的时机做出了正确的判断而已。”  
“啊，没问题的，我也很认为从实战中获取到的经验才能最高效地提升性能。”  
“你一定会成为乌鲁克的英雄。”  
恩奇都一边说着一边看向另一边的吉尔伽美什，恩奇都望着被子民围拥着的挚友，尽管在表面上和平日里吉尔伽美什总是高高在上、欣然自得地接受臣民们赞扬的态度没有任何区别，可恩奇都还是敏锐地察觉到今天的他面对这些称赞的时候展露出了羞涩，就像是刚成为王的时候，年幼的他做出的第一个决策被感谢时，所展现出来的可爱表情。  
“吉尔，姆杉大叔家的才酿的麦酒，”恩奇都好心地替羞怯的王解围，他高举着酒杯向吉尔伽美什说着，“很好喝！”  
吉尔伽美什挥手散去围拥的人群，大步向泥土人偶走来，伸手接住了对方递过来的木杯，大口饮着，似乎用醉酒的姿态就可以掩饰耳尖那抹难以察觉的绯红。

这座璀璨的城市被庆典的欢愉、热烈的舞蹈、木质的酒杯互相碰撞以及散落的麦香气息的酒滴填满。恩奇都喝着麦酒注视着这些在庆典上的人，即使家园被破坏损毁，他们也可以在夜晚纵情喜乐欢愉，庆贺来之不易的胜利，互相开心畅饮、雀跃舞蹈、带着对明天美好的期望而活着。他深爱着这些琐碎又热切的日常，神造物再一次为他选择成为人类，并且选择与他们走向相同的结局发自内心的欣喜。  
“呐，吉尔，”恩奇都清脆的声音里混合着麦酒的醇厚和远处接踵而至的喧哗  
“嗯？”  
“我再一次觉得，能够成为乌鲁克王所挥动的武器真是太好了。”

吉尔伽美什撇过头去看向恩奇都，不明白为何自称为兵器，搭载着公平对待万物的系统的泥人突然说出这番话。温暖的篝火轻柔地镀刻在恩奇都的脸上，绿色的长发被风轻轻抚过摇曳着，温柔地注视着眼前的一切。  
这一刻，王明白了不懂变通的泥人，那可能是固执的泥土自己都不曾明白的事情：与人相遇，与人交谈，共同分享喜悦和悲伤的这个过程，这是他所被编织出属于“恩奇都”这个人类的时刻。

“这样的日子可以一直下去，直到生命的尽头，一想到是和你，实在令人期待无比。”

酒杯和拿着酒杯的手突然就和嘴唇分离，取而代之的是另外一个充斥着酒气的唇齿。  
“王和大英雄又打架啦！”幼童稚嫩的声音从远处传来  
“小孩子不能看！”紧接着就是大人急忙拉起孩童的声响。  
深秋的风带着北边冷冽的雪寒穿梭在乌鲁克庆典混乱和喧嚣交杂一起的背景音中，不知道神造物有没有听清楚金色的国王深沉笃定的回答：  
“我也是啊。”  
直到最后一根巨木在火焰的燃烧下发了最后一声象征落幕的低鸣，这场来之不易的庆典才依依不舍地结束。  
倘若故事到此完结，那便是如同乌鲁克幼童所倾听熟知的单纯美好童话一般了。

在太阳神的第一缕光芒从天边亮起的时候，吉尔伽美什就醒来了。整个乌鲁克的上空被清澈如洗的微弱晨光覆盖，王熟练地搂向身边，期待着熟悉的青草气息占据着自己的鼻腔。  
然而他却扑了空。  
吉尔伽美什立刻睁开了眼，起身四处寻找。恩奇都依靠在窗前，眺望着这座金色的城市，长发之下的面容失去往日温柔和睦的笑容，忧愁和无助使得这个神造物不知所措。  
“怎么了？” 被风吹拂过的凉意被王怀抱的温度驱散了，吉尔伽美什从身后抱住了他的小泥巴人，轻吻着他好闻的脖颈。“今天难道没有泥巴让你打滚了吗？”  
恩奇都垂着眼睛，向吉尔伽美什述说了他昨夜梦中关于天上神袛下达的决定：  
“吉尔伽美什和恩奇都三番五次忤逆神明，杀死守护杉木林的芬巴巴，和阿努神心爱的天牛，这等屈辱就让其中一个用生命作为代价吧。”  
“让人类明白，神明到底还是必须敬畏的存在！”  
“没错，杀了他们！”  
“没错！”  
“杀了他们！”  
.  
.  
.

“为什么！”吉尔伽美什的脸因为不可置信和愤怒微微扭曲，“要责罚的应该是我，是我的任性妄为才导致了这一切。”  
恩奇都半跪着将发怒的狮子拥入怀中，安慰似地抚摸着他柔软的金色头发。  
吉尔伽美什被那比整个王财中所收集的编织物还要轻薄舒适的长发覆盖着，独属于恩奇都的气息包裹着他，那是一股令人无比安心的像被浸泡在阳光中玫瑰叶的气息，伴随着晨间还没被阳光完全刺破的薄雾飘散各处。  
可痛苦的王无法感受这难得的珍贵平静，无解的谜题宛如锋利带刺的细线紧紧勒着他脆弱的咽喉。他只能用力回抱着对方，如同在茫茫雪原中的失去了皮毛即将冻死的孤狼。

在那之后，恩奇都的生命就宛如失去了水分的花朵快速凋零，神造的躯壳并没有改变，那干练结实的肌肉还依附在坚硬的骨骼上，但是那个高洁灵动的灵魂却在一天一天黯淡下去。  
最开始的时候，恩奇都还能编出劣质谎话安慰着为他焦虑急躁的王。  
“没关系的，吉尔，很快就会好起来的。”  
可到后来，他就像是栖息在干涸溪流中的游鱼濒死一般连话都吐露不出来。

最终，漫长无比的折磨停滞在了第十四天，在医师无奈的叹息以及仕女压抑的啜泣声中，吉尔伽美什明白了那颗为他坠落的翠色星辰，即将消损殆尽的现实。  
疲惫的国王低声驱散了人群，暴风雨前特有的潮湿气息被含盖着花朵腐烂在泥土上溃败气息的风一并送入了空旷的房间，吉尔伽美什坐在床边，轻柔地抚摸着深眠的人。  
“真是安静啊。”那是游荡在人世间的孤魂发出的叹息，而他唯一的同类，此刻正在他的怀里凋零。  
他明明可以感受到附着在恩奇都身体中，像是生长着无数苍翠繁茂植被的森林一般干净的味道，结实干练的躯体和白皙得不像每日在烈日下奔跑的人一样的皮肤上传递过来，令人安心的温度，然而透过几乎微不可闻，逐渐消失的心跳声，吉尔伽美什痛苦地想着那些令神明都艳羡的财富和自己引以为傲的力量在生命的洪流面前宛如砂砾一般渺小无力，死亡的冥钟终会不可避免地奏响。  
吉尔伽美什俯身揽过他濒临破碎的宝物，用脸贴着对方苍白冰冷的肌肤以及受过磨难之后凝固着、不再流动的灵魂，紧闭着眼睛不断亲吻着对方柔顺的绿色长发，直到看见几滴滚烫的液体滴落在衣袍上，像是此前无数次重叠交缠的彼此的呼吸，淡淡渗透进去。  
“你为什么要哭泣呢？”吉尔伽美什更加用力地抱紧了怀抱中的人，“难道你现在才因为站在我这一步感到后悔吗？”  
“不是这样的，吉尔，”恩奇都发出像是梦话的呢喃一般弱不可闻地说道，“在我死后，还有谁能够真正的理解你呢？还有谁能够陪你一同前行呢？”  
唯我独尊的王者透过那双充满悲伤的绿色眼眸看清楚了自己，既不是为失去珍贵无比的宝物而惋惜，也不是为曾并肩战斗的战友而哀悼。  
这是更加深沉的爱。

第一滴雨穿过厚重的云层降落在干巴巴的泥土中，然后越来越多的雨滴不断敲打在土地上发出轰鸣的声响，他眼睁睁地看着死亡缠绕上恩奇都脆弱的咽喉，一点一点吞没了他。吉尔伽美什就这样抱着他，直到他的心脏不再跳动，眼睛永远地阖上，破碎的土块不断从臂弯和指尖坠落。  
恩奇都在这场大雨中永远地沉睡了。  
即便是发出怒吼的雨声也没有掩盖住吉尔伽美什悲恸的哀鸣，他宛如失去幼狮的母狮一样嘶吼哭泣着，声音传向遥远的天际。  
浓稠的夜色和滂沱的大雨不知道什么时候停止了，伴随着阳光的清晨一如既往地降临了乌鲁克。吉尔伽美什眯着眼睛疲惫地抬头看向外面：  
啊啊该死，真是一个刺眼的好天气。

梦境到这里就戛然而止，吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛便看见窗外绵延得无休无止的白雪，以及身旁传来的熟悉温热气息，恩奇都不安稳地窝在他的怀里，时不时发出低沉的呢喃，绿色的长发凌乱地铺洒在他整个手臂和白色的床单上，像是在皑皑雪原上长出的青翠草原，安静缓慢地生长着。吉尔伽美什突然安心了下来，他紧紧抱着他失而复得的泥土。

那匹即将冻死的狼，在几千年后，终于等到属于他的春风。

突然恩奇都像是闻到烧焦气味一样皱起鼻子，吉尔伽美什勾起嘴角，从胸腔里发出一声短促的气声，然后像是要抚平恩奇都鼻尖上细小的皱褶一样轻轻吻着他。  
房间再次陷入沉寂。 谁都没有听到那一声不知什么地方传来的呜咽声


End file.
